User talk:WiIlow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Zyranne/Answer honestly page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CrashingCymbal (talk) 18:38, December 29, 2013 (UTC) BAN Well, you will have to be a little more through with the situation. Send me the particulars of the situation mk? Pramirez351 (talk) 07:56, March 10, 2014 (UTC) O-O I was in the CPWikia chat and I saw this: "Faggot literally means" And Maria did say that! Thank you Love, Fury, Passion, and Energy (talk) 12:30, April 29, 2014 (UTC)LFPAE :You should get your facts straight before you run off and try to report someone. Conversation: *Bug: "Feminism literally means (something about equality)". *Me: "Faggot literally means "bundle of sticks"". *Me: "The point is that shit changes". I sincerely thank you for fucking up this bad. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 12:43, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Well isn't this a good thing to finish school and see... Faggot, when said in that context, is not banned. Thanks for bringing it to a mod's attention, but remember that in future. Willow (talk) 15:14, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Heh, maybe in the future I will! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:01, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, to e honest, I have no idea. Maybe. But we could start working through the talk page, maybe? "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, you could record yourself and pass me the file through e-mail! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:33, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :eR Too bad (nofun). Imagine the emote is right there But yeah, I'm afraid I don't know if I can enter the MLP chat. I think you should record it, just in case, and pass it to me so I can check. It should be good enough to work, hopefully "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:44, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ´RE: Hum, hum. There are a few mistakes, but overall, this seems good. You do have a grasp on the basic rules of spanish. Now, onto the corrections! All caps are mine. "En mi colegio, LAS clases empiezan" "EN mi colegio hay seiscientos cuarenta alumnos" (Note how "seis" and "cientos" are one word) "UNA biblioteca" You hate theather? You lost cool points now, Weaver :8 "no me GUSTAN las matemáticas," It seems like it's common for schools in America and England to have ties in their uniforms. I find it amusing. "Nosotros llevamos uniforme hacer todos igual." (Alright, this one is real butchered up. I think that it would be good if you told me the line in english so I know what you're saying here) "las normas SON:" what do you mean i have to do my homework in school thats blasphemy. That rules has Captain Obvious levels, hah "ellos no LLEVAN uniforme" "LOS COLEGIOS terminan a la dos y media" "Despues DE TERMINAR EL COLEGIO" "America A encontrar amigos" Overall, you seem to have difficulties with the gendered articles. That's a normal thing, so nothing to be sad about. It's real hard to explain the rules behind it, though. The only mistake you did that wasn't related to that was that you put some words in the wrong order, in the second to last one, as I pointed up there. Other than that, good enough, Weaver! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 04:55, May 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, it would be "usamos uniformes para ser todos iguales" "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 00:11, May 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: You sound almost exactly like I do when I speak in English. Welp, why does when one talk with a foreign language sound like one's talking with the mouth full of food? I talk like I have spicy sauce all over my face. Either way, you got it almost good, Weaver. The "r"s are a bit iffy, but it's natural. Hard to describe, but I think sometimes you drag the sound a tad too long, but it isn't really a flaw. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:34, May 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hahahaha, awesome! Glad to have helped, Weaver. If you need anything else, just ask me! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:19, May 19, 2014 (UTC) funny, i knew you'd know. lol i don't care if you ban me, but taking my story down was not right. That was unnecessary, from your Admin to do that. heylo! Just wanted to say that you can't expect people to respond to your talk page messages unless you put a "new header" on them. Just thought I'd point this out. :/ Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 01:18, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude Could you please unban me? I was banned by user request. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 16:40, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Mystreve (talk) 16:42, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, Steve :) - CrashingCymbal (talk) 16:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh right yeah, I only just saw that there when you pointed it out haha :). Sorry about that. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 10:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC)